The Flock's Biggest Mistake
by BombayBicycleClub
Summary: the flock kicks max out after getting suspicious of her actions. but when they find out they were completely wrong will they be able to get her back? MAJOR FAXNESS! sorry bad summarry but READ IT! disclaimer: i dont own maximum ride :
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

"Max we need to talk to you..." Angel whispered to me.I followed her into the living room of the E shaped house we had just moved back into.

Just yesterday we had been happily at Jeb's day and night school. Fang and i were together happily, Iggy and Nudge were starting to express their

feelings for each other, and Gazzy and angel were growing up quickly. After school we were walking back to the house when we got attacked by

about 50 erasers. We fought of about 43 of them and the last few flew off vowing to return and kill us all. Soon after we got back to the house

we packed our bags and flew for a few hours back here."so what's up guys?" i asked hesitantly. They were all standing on a line staring at me

coldly."max..." Fang began to speak, "we think you should leave."I laughed thinking they would too. After a few seconds i stopped and looked at them again. " wait! You're serious?""yes max... See we

know you thought we weren't suspicious but we know everything now" angel said coldly."you weren't supposed to find out till next week," i said embarrassed."how could you max?" Gazzy suddenly

nearly shouted."because i love you guys so much!""what? You would turn us over to the school because you love us?""what? I would never turn you guys over to the school!" how could they think

that? Ive been planning them a surprise party for a few weeks because next week is our flockaversary."don't lie to us max! We know that you've been going out flying at night to tell Jeb and ari where

we are." nudge looked furious. She had been quiet at first but now exploded and started rattling off being the motor mouth she is. " i just thought you loved us and we've all noticed how you don't let

anyone in your room and all ways carry stuff up there in big bags to hide in your closet! What are those things? I bet their tracking devices weapons and poisons you can use to hurt us!" "no nothing

like that! You're all wrong!" i yelled. I didn't want to give away the secret away until i heard everything they have to say. But maybe then it would be too late. Oh well it wouldn't hurt them to know. I

started to explain myself "guys i..." I was cut off by iggy stepping up and yelling in my face. " no max! Shut up! We are going to tell you everything we think if you and youre gonna listen then leave!"I

needed to hear this " go on..." if they had been hiding their opinions about me i wanted to know what they really thought."well first youre a really suckish leader because you spend all your time

kissing fang instead of paying attention to us, you never listen to my ideas, you betrayed us, and i deserve to be leader not you!" angel then sat down trying to calm iggy, nudge, gazzy, and total

started rambling on about how i was a horrible leader, didnt love them enough, had become evil, and was a cry max dont cry this is all a joke and theyre all gonna start laughing soon joking about how

i actually had believed them. Then i realized one member of the flock hadnt spoken yet."fang?" i barely whispered. My voice was hoarse and my heart was already breaking." you thought i actually

loved you?" he sneered. There in six words fang brought the greatest pain i had ever known over my i started sobbing. " no guys you dont understand..." i began to say" no max just leave and never

come back" they all said."fine but youll all regret this more than you know. Ill leave but go check my room and then youll realise what a mistake youve made" i could barely speak. Then i ran out the

door and jumped off the cliff unfurled my wings and started crying so much i couldnt see. Everythin was gone. Everyone i had ever loved thought i had betrayed them. I flew for another hour then

landed in a clearing curled mself up in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

Fang POV

We needed to get out of here before the fly boys max had been collaborating with came to get us. I still couldnt believe it... Max didnt seem like he traitor type... But then how did they find us all the

time? It was the only thing that could make sense... Or did it? I quickly ran up the stairs to max's room with the others behind me.

Hesitantly i opened her closet door expecting to see trackers, test tubes, and other devious devices that could be used to hurt, trap, or kill us. What i found shocked me. There were receipts for a cake

that said happy flockaversary, presents for all of us, party supplies, and a big banner that said 'love you guys forever! Happy flockaversary!'. Then it sunk in. Next week we would all have spent 4 years

together without jeb as a flock. She

had never betrayed us, she was planning us a party. I turned around to look at the others. They looked just as shocked and guilty as i did. I didnt have angels mind reading power but i knew we were

all thinking the same thing, " oh crap! She would never betray us! We need to go get her back!". One after the other we jumped out the window took out our wins and started flying after our best

friend, sister, leader and idol. But i also started speeding after the love of my life thinking about if she would forgive me, any of us. What we had said was so cruel in so many ways. I silently cursed at

myself. We should of checked the facts first! Then i wouldnt have this unbearable pain in my heart knowing that the reason for my existence, my soul, my heart thought i didnt love her. I shoved those

thoughts away because my mind was becoming clouded with thoughts and i needed to find her or i would probably kill myself. The six of us flew off scanning the ground below for max. I didnt know

what i would do if she didnt forgive me. I would go anywhere and do anything for her. She couldnt be away from me. I squared my jaw and flew faster.


	2. Chapter 2

FANG POV

Where would she go? Ive known max all my life! How can I not know where she would go at a time like this? Come on fang! Think…she would need comfort….! Last time we were there she ate all the chocolate chip cookies and has been searching everywhere for a cookie that could beat the dr's. that's where ill go first! Im coming max just keep holding on! Im so sorry you have no idea…I feel like killing myself for what I said to you…I love you max please forgive me…

***Time Lapse***

At 's house MAX POV

After I got myself to stop crying at the field I immediately got up and flew here. When I rang the doorbell ella answered and gave me a giant bear hug which was then joined my . But when they pulled away and saw my red puffy eyes ella dragged me to the couch while dr.m got the cookies. I then told them everything that happened and soon it was late so they took me to a spare bedroom layed me down and wished me goodnight. Which was horrible for me because all I could do was think. Think about HIM, I could deal with what the others had said but not fang… did he really not feel anything during all this time? I remember myself telling him I love him many many times but he would always just nod…he never said those three words back to me. OH MY GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I feel so stupid…all those times we were kissing and holding each other he was probably imagining it being the red haired wonder or . Hes just been stringing me along hasn't he? I finally trust someone enough to let them in to love me and…he never felt a thing. I guess I was just someone to satisfy his hormones till he could find another slut with red hair. I cant believe it. Im in love with him and he doesn't feel anything? When I kiss him its like fireworks and when we touch-even accidentally-the place where he touched tingles with a burning as if wanting more. Even worse I just realized that if he followed me and said ANYTHING even something like "im sorry" I would forgive him. Because for me he is my soul mate. He's been my best friend, right hand man, personal sun, and for a while lover. NO. that's it. Ill never love or trust anyone again. My "family" thought I had betrayed them after practically raising them and fang…my dear fang( or so I thought) never felt anything. Anything during out relationship and I had just tried to convince myself over and over again that he did love me. I was such a fool. Well now it would be easier right? I would just defeat Itex myself. I didn't need those traitors by my side. But I did. There was no way I could win by myself. I needed them but they didn't need or want me. That just made me sob harder and harder till I fell unconscious out of exhaustion.

I sprung up when a note was thrown in through the window. I hesitantly picked it up.

Give yourself up and your precious flock wont be harmed.

Come to the California Itex lab and surrender or they die.

You have 24 hours.

I couldn't believe it. Id been away for about twelve hours and theyd already gotten caught? Maybe they did need me…no that didn't matter thay didn't WANT me. Their comments rung through my ears. "youre such a horrible leader!" "you only care about fang anymore!" "you thought I loved you? Ha!" the last one made my heart break even more. Well I didn't care! I would let them be happy because I still loved them all and would still do anything for them. I packed up my things, left a note for ella and dr.m and then jumped out the window, unfurled my wings, and flew towards itex to my impending doom.

FANG POV

It was early morning when I got to dr.m's house. Ella sleepily opened the door while yawning. When she realized it was me she slammed the door in my face and walked away. I just stood there till Dr.m opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind her.

"what do you want Fang?" she asked.

"wheres max?" I asked trying to step around her to get to the door.

"shes gone" was her reply while blocking my way. "she came here yesterday crying, told us what happened, and when we woke up, she was gone. She just left a note saying that she had to go back to itex for the safety of the flock. By the way based on what she told us about what you all did I don't thnk you have the right to be looking for her. You clearly admitted that you didn't love her, need her, or want her anymore so you shouldn't break her heart more." with that she turned around opened the door stepped inside and then slammed it in my face.

I couldn't believe it! Max gave herself to itex to protect us? But we all said such hurtful things!she really loves us and we don't deserve her. I called the flock on my phone and told them everything that was going on. We all agreed to meet at the itex lab to save her. After that I took a running start and then started flying toward itex to find my soul mate. Hold on max im coming for you! I wish I would have had the nerve earlier to tell you how much I love you. Hold on max…I cant live without you…


End file.
